toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Armada King
The Armada King is an extremely large Crustacean Beast of a massive Capture Level of 85. It is one of the Zodiac Ingredients under "Cancer". Appearance These rare beasts appear as gargantuan crabs. Their upper shells are of a red-orange colour while the lower shell is a light grey. Their faces consists of two beady ovular eyes, a large cavern-like mouth and a lone horn on the top of their heads pointing downwards. Their arms and legs are a lighter shade of orange and their claws and feet are of a dark brown. The edges of their shells are rough and jagged, almost like the side of a very rocky cliff; on top of the shell is a vague symbol which resembles that of the sign of Cancer coloured in bright yellow. Behaviour These beasts remain dormant most of the year, however they awaken in the summertime between the dates of June 21 to July 22; afterwards they return to hibernation. They also seem to be more active and powerful during nighttime as opposed to the daytime. They are piscivores meaning they eat fish and some crustaceans. They are not highly aggressive beasts, but will lash out in primal rage if provoked. They prefer to stay in the waters, but will head inward towards land to lay their eggs. Mating season lasts for the final three days of their activity. Habitat These beasts inhabit most of the seas and oceans of the Human World. Powers and Abilities *'Bullet Proof Shell '- These beasts' shells are so thick and heavily built, most bullets cannot penetrate the shell. Not even the bullets fired from a fighter jet can pierce the shell. *'Scaulding Water '- These beasts have the ability to suck in massive amounts of water into their mouths, heat the water to intense temperatures and release it in self-defense. If well concentrated, it can melt skin, rock and even metal. Some say when the beasts are taking in water, the sea level drops exponentially. *'Powerful Claws '- The beasts' huge claws are some of the largest known to man. They can crush blocks of pure pig iron over 20 miles thick. As Food Because of the beasts' incredible ability to take in water and boil it to intense heat, all the meat in Armada Kings are pre-cooked. The 3 sections of the beasts: the claws, the legs, and the body all have different textures and flavors. The claws, when cracked opened have a soft texture with the taste of many mollusks and shellfish (octopus, squid, oyster, etc.). The legs have the taste and texture of actual crustaceans (crab, lobster, shrimp), and the body taste of multiple different fish with the matching texture. Special Preparation Ingredient The biggest challenge to preparing the Armada King for mealtime is getting the shell off the beast's carcass. It will feel like the shell is super glued and super welded shut. You must first find a soft spot in the shell, crack it open slowly and try not to damage too much of it. Once enough shell separated from itself, one must travel underneath the shell and pry the shell the rest of the way off by lifting. It shall be extremely hot underneath the shell so heat tolerance is needed. Once the shell is off and the meat is exposed, it is already edible. Repeat these steps for the legs and claws. Trivia *The time period of which these beasts appear is based on the dates of birth of the sign Cancer. They appear at nighttime because Cancer is ruled by the Moon. Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Crustacean Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Zodiac Ingredient Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Jared's Full Course Category:Bombkid's Zoo